


Türchen 33 - Bananen auf Island

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [33]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron erzählt das Geheimnis von seinem Dauerstrahlen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 33 - Bananen auf Island

**Author's Note:**

> Für cherrysky09. Kurz nachdem ich das erste Pärchen fertig hatte, fand ich einen Artikel über Island. Und hey, da steht doch ein Isländer auf meiner Liste! Das ist das Ergebnis. XD

**Wortzahl:** 1800  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

„Ich verstehe dich nicht.“  
„Mh?“

Für einen Moment hält Aron inne und sieht zu Jannik hinunter. Sein Blick ist unschuldig, er weiß nicht, was Jannik meint. Dabei ist es doch echt offensichtlich...  
Aron ist eh schon verletzt und trotzdem ist er der Meinung, auf einer äußerst fragwürdigen Konstruktion aus Leitern und Stühlen herumturnen zu müssen, um eine übergroße Deckenlampe zu befestigen.

„Du bist verletzt und gehst das Risiko ein, dass es noch schlimmer wird. Du bist verletzt, verpasst das Trainingslager und trotzdem bist du gut gelaunt.“

Aron klettert herunter – endlich – und drückt ihm den Schraubenzieher in die Hand.

„Da. Ist das das, was du willst?“  
„Auch. Aber das war ernst gemeint.“

Jannik schüttelt kurz Arons Konstruktion – wird schon halten -, dann klettert er hinauf und kümmert sich um die Lampe. Schon alleine dadurch, dass er fast einen Kopf größer ist als sein Freund, hat er einen erheblichen Vorteil, entscheidend ist aber die Tatsache, dass er im Gegensatz zu Aron unverletzt ist und seinen Körper voll und ganz einsetzen kann. So schafft er es in ein paar Minuten – verhältnismäßig lang für eine Lampe, was bei dieser Größe allerdings kein Wunder ist -, Arons Werk zu vollenden. Die Lampe hängt nun stabil an ihrem Platz, Jannik kommt unbeschadet von der Leiter herunter und als er den Lichtschalter anknipst, geht auch das Licht an. Wunderbar.  
Dann nimmt er Platz neben seinem Freund, der es sich inzwischen auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hat.

„Also?“  
„Warum ich gut gelaunt bin?“  
„Und warum es dir egal ist, dass du noch eine weitere Verletzung dazu bekommen könntest.“  
„Was würde dann passieren?“

Natürlich lächelt Aron. Das tut er ja ständig und auch jetzt... Er war ja nicht derjenige, der sich in Gefahr gesehen hat. Nur Jannik hat sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, ihm selbst war egal, dass etwas schiefgehen könnte.

„Dann könntest du vielleicht nicht mehr Fußball spielen.“  
„Das Leben geht trotzdem weiter. Also... Ich passe ja schon ein bisschen auf. Sieht vielleicht gefährlich aus, aber ich kann da schon eine Linie zwischen normalem Risiko und Lebensgefahr ziehen.“

Okay, damit hat Aron schon irgendwie recht. Jannik hat auch nicht befürchtet, dass er sich den Hals bricht – es war vielmehr die Sorge, dass er sich erneut verletzen könnte.  
Er hat jedoch nicht zu hundert Prozent recht, findet Jannik.

„Aber Fußball... Ich habe mein ganzes Leben davon geträumt, Fußballer zu werden und ich bin echt froh, dass ich es geschafft habe. Das kann man doch nicht einfach so aufs Spiel setzen!“

Nun zuckt Aron mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ich wollte ja auch Fußballer werden... Vielleicht nicht so intensiv. War in den USA halt doch etwas anders als in Europa – da steht Fußball nun mal nicht so sehr im Vordergrund. Aber... Weißt du, wenn ich die ganze Zeit vorsichtig bin, weil etwas passieren könnte, verpasse ich so viel. Wenn ich nicht versucht hätte, die Lampe zu montieren, hätte ich jetzt die ganze Zeit über die gleiche Einrichtung – auch wenn sie mich teilweise ankotzt. Es ist nun mal eine Mischung. Man muss den Wert seiner Taten einschätzen können und... Mir ist es wichtig, mich wohlzufühlen und wenn da nun ein gewisses Risiko dazugehört, muss ich das manchmal eingehen.“

Klingt sehr tiefgründig – und vor allem echt überzeugend. So ganz sind Janniks Fragen jedoch immer noch nicht geklärt.

„Aber was ist, wenn du nicht mehr Fußball spielen kannst? Das ist doch eine Gefahr, die gerade wirklich präsent ist.“

Für einen Moment wird Arons Lächeln schwächer. Doch dann besinnt er sich und auf einen Schlag wirkt er ganz in sich versunken – und vor allem sehr glücklich.

„Es gibt immer einen Plan B. Sogar Fußball war für mich mal ein Plan B – schon alleine daran sieht man, dass diese Plan B's echt nicht schlecht sind.“  
„Und was ist dein Plan B aktuell?“  
„Einen konkreten Plan habe ich nicht im Hinterkopf. Wenn es soweit ist, entscheide ich mich und ich weiß, dass ich immer einen Weg finden werde.“

Auch das klingt überzeugend. Allerdings kennt Jannik ihn viel zu gut, als dass er damit davon kommen würde. Aron senkt plötzlich seinen Blick und sein Grinsen kann er nicht verbergen – es mag zwar keinen konkreten Plan geben, aber es gibt einen Plan, den Aron ganz klar favorisiert.

„Erzähl.“  
„Okay. Wenn du unbedingt willst... Zum Beispiel Bananen auf Island.“  
„Ist nicht dein Ernst.“

Doch, ist es. Um das zu wissen, muss er nur Aron ansehen. Er grinst zwar immer noch, trotzdem meint er das vollkommen ernst.

„Es gibt da schon Forschungen – wir haben ja lauter Vulkane dort und wenn man die Energie richtig nutzt, kann man auf Island Bananen anpflanzen. Das wäre etwas für mich.“

Jannik lacht. Er legt den Arm um Aron, zieht ihn an sich, drückt ihn und lacht. Das ist so...  
Verrückt. Durchgeknallt. Und vor allem echt passend. Die amerikanische 'Alles ist möglich'-Mentalität gemischt mit dem isländischen Glauben daran, dass diese Insel so viel verstecktes Potential hat... Aron kann seine Wurzeln nicht verleugnen.

„Du bist verrückt.“  
„Es ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen!“  
„Trotzdem.“

Um einer weiteren Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen, legt Jannik seine Finger an Arons Kinn, drückt seinen Kopf nach oben und küsst ihn. Und weil es so schön ist, hört er erst einmal nicht damit auf...  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, bettet Aron seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Jannik rechnet damit, dass jetzt das nächste Thema an der Reihe ist – die Lampe über ihren Köpfen würde sich anbieten, Jannik findet sie an ihrer Decke gar nicht mehr so hässlich wie im Laden und er ist sich sicher, dass Aron das ahnt -, doch für seinen Freund ist die Angelegenheit noch nicht erledigt.  
Obwohl Aron in seinen Pullover nuschelt, versteht er jedes Wort und das, was er sagt, geht ihm richtig nahe.

„Nur bei dir gab es keine Alternative, keinen Plan B. Ich wollte dich und nichts anderes.“

~*~*~

Als Jannik die Türe öffnet, kommt ihm sofort ein Schwall warmer, tropischer Luft entgegen. Kurz darauf folgen große tiefblaue Flügel, die ihm die Sicht nehmen, weil sie aufgeregt vor seinem Gesicht auf und zu klappen.

„Mensch, Kevin...“

Mit einem geübtem Griff packt Jannik den Körper des Schmetterlings und drückt ihn von seinem Gesicht weg. Kevin flattert zwar immer noch mit den Flügeln, aber nun behindert er ihn nicht mehr.  
Das Leben mit einem übergroßen Schmetterling... Aron, der sich wesentlich besser mit Schmetterlingen auskennt als er, behauptet, dass seine Größe unter diesen Umständen relativ normal ist. Trotzdem glaubt Jannik immer noch, dass da nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. In Momenten wie diesen ist er aber ganz dankbar über seine Größe – ein kleineres Insekt könnte er nicht einfach so festhalten.  
Kurz streicht er mit dem Zeigefinger der freien Hand über Kevins Köpfchen, dann lässt er ihn wieder los. Der Schmetterling ist damit scheinbar zufrieden, er fliegt los und lässt sich auf dem nächsten Ast nieder. So kennt Jannik ihn – sehr aufmerksamkeitsbedürftig, aber wenn er ein bisschen davon bekommen hat, ist er sehr umgänglich und fast schon zurückgezogen. Man kann ihn zwar noch halten, am liebsten flattert er jedoch etwas abseits, setzt sich irgendwohin, wo man ihn gut sieht und lässt sich bewundern.

Ein ganz normaler Schmetterling. Klar, Aron.

Während er sich seinen Weg durch die – zumindest für ihn – tiefhängenden Äste bahnt, spürt er, wie sich die ersten Schweißströme auf seiner Stirn bilden. Nicht umsonst haben sie direkt vor der Türe, im Übergangsraum, eine Garderobe, wo man sich seiner Winterklamotten, die man nun mal draußen benötigt, entledigen kann. Der Unterschied zwischen der arktischen Kälte draußen und der tropischen Hitze hier drinnen ist an und für sich erträglich, man muss jedoch immer seine Kleidung wechseln.  
Im Normalfall. Jannik hat gerade eben eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil er nur schnell hereinschauen wollte. Leider treibt sich Aron nicht in der Nähe des Eingangs herum.

Er findet seinen Freund am anderen Ende der Plantage, also an dem Punkt, der am weitesten vom tropischen Garten und Kevin entfernt ist. Aron kniet vor den Bananenstaudensprösslingen, dort steckt ein Spieß in der Erde und er liest die Messergebnisse auf seinem Handy ab. Es ist scheinbar wieder Zeit für einen Messtest – die Pflanzen sollen ja unter den bestmöglichen Umständen groß werden und Aron nimmt die Betreuung der Jungpflanzen sehr ernst.  
Sein Freund ist nicht alleine. Neben ihm sitzen Parzival die Katze und Parzival der Affe.

Ihre zwei Haustiere... Also, ihre wirklichen Haustiere – die anderen Tiere wie zum Beispiel Kevin leben in der Plantage, die beiden Parzivals sind jedoch ihre treuen Begleiter und dürfen auch mit ins Wohnhaus. Zwar sind ihre Wege eingeschränkt – die Katze hat Zutrittsverbot für die Speisekammer und andere Orte im Haus, wo Fleisch aufbewahrt wird und der Affe darf vor allem zur Erntezeit nur mit Leine in die Plantage -, trotzdem kommen sie mehr herum als die anderen Tiere.  
Ihre Namenswahl mag nicht besonders kreativ wirken. Das ist jedoch nicht ihre Schuld, sondern die der Tiere. Eigentlich wollten sie sich ja nur eine Katze zulegen, hatten schon Kontakt mit einem anderen Bauern, dessen Katze trächtig war und besuchten dann den kleinen, fiepsenden Nachwuchs. Zu dieser Zeit war schon klar, dass ihr ausgewählter Kater Parzival heißen sollte. Was jedoch ungeplant war, war der Affe. Und zwar durch und durch. Jannik hat noch darüber gelästert, dass der Bauer einen Affen hat, weil das in einer Plantage nicht unbedingt die beste Idee ist – auch wenn sich das Tier bei diesen Temperaturen wohl fühlt. Doch dann hat dieser Affe ebenfalls Nachwuchs bekommen und als sie mal wieder Parzival die Katze besuchten, torkelte eines der Affenbabys ins Zimmer und ihm war völlig egal, dass mit 'Parzival' nicht er gemeint war. Er reagierte einfach auf diesen Namen.  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste, sie schlossen das Babyäffchen ins Herz und standen plötzlich mit einem Parzival mehr als geplant im heimischen Wohnzimmer.

„Na, ihr drei?“

Aron zuckt zusammen, doch als er sich umdreht, hat er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die Parzivals sehen ihn so skeptisch an wie eh und je.

„Na?“

Arons Blick schweift über ihn, für einen kurzen Moment passt sich seine Miene der der Tiere an.

„Ist dir nicht ein bisschen warm?“  
„Klar. Ich wollte auch nur schnell rein und dich holen.“

Ein letzter Blick aufs Handy, dann zieht Aron den Erdspieß heraus, wischt ihn an einem Tuch ab und steckt ihn ein, nachdem er aufgestanden ist.

„Mich holen? Das ist ja eine Ehre.“

Kurz lächelt auch Jannik, doch dann packt er Aron am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich.

„Ja, ja. Du hast es völlig vergessen, oder?“  
„Was?“

Wusste er es doch. Aron mag ihre Bananenstauden wirklich sehr gerne – so gerne, dass er darüber einiges vergisst.

„Nordderby, Junge. In einer Viertelstunde ist Anpfiff.“


End file.
